


Web of Lies

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I will add better tags later, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Spiders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Patton can't stand spiders. They terrify him, even pictures of spiders creep him out. He loves Virgil to death, but that doesn't mean the whole spider aesthetic doesn't make him uncomfortable. It's a good thing that's only an aesthetic, right?...right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand another project that I'm in over my head for. Fantastic.

Deceit appeared in the light sides’ hallway, holding his head low and looking around for anyone who might see him. Discovering that he was alone, he grinned. That made things tremendously easier.

He knocked on Virgil’s door, then teleported into his room without waiting for an answer.

“Ah, so the makeup does come off. I’d thought it was part of your skin by now. What a relief!”

Virgil whipped around, fists clenched.

“Like you’re one to talk with those disgusting scales covering your face.”

Deceit puffed his chest slightly, eyes darkening. That was a low blow and Virgil knew it. 

“Venomous after all, it seems. Unless your bite isn’t as bad as your bark.”

“Light sides don’t bite. Can’t say the same for your kind.”

Deceit hissed, baring his fangs. Virgil stumbled a few steps and fell backwards. Deceit watched him coldly, fixing his cape.

“You think you're better than us all, Virgil. You think you've changed into some hero, now. Virgil, the light side. Well, you ought to remember where you came from, Anxiety. Because history repeats itself.”

“What the hell are you on about, Deceit?”

“It's about time you own up to your actions, Anxiety. Treating me and the other darks like trash. Like they treated you when you first moved.”

“Maybe because you're evil.”

“Glass houses, little spiderling. After all, what would our dear Patton think?”

“Patton! What did you do to him?!”

“I haven't done a thing, Anxiety. It's what you're going to do.”

Deceit snapped and sunk back into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?”

“You know me, Remorse, always one for theatrics. Besides, it does the trick well enough. In… three… two… one.”

Patton’s scream echoed through the mindscape.

“Welcome to hell, Virgil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many WIPs, I'm drowning, help
> 
> Also, yes, I'm adding stink boy

“Don't hurt me!”

 

“Wha- hurt you? Patton, it's me! It's Virgil!”

 

“You keep my son's name out of your mouth,  you- you… creepy crawly death dealer!”

 

Virgil held his hands out… all four of them. 

 

“Oh- oh no.”

 

“You-”

 

“ **_DON'T LOOK AT ME!_ ** ”

 

Virgil yelled in his tempest tongue.

 

“ **_I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ ** ”

 

Virgil ran back to his room without looking back and sobbed the second the door was closed behind him. 

 

“ **_I'm so sorry, Patt._ ** ”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That went about as well as I thought.”

 

“It went perfectly, better than I thought, even!”

 

“When are you going to turn him back?  You know you can't leave him like that.”

 

“Until he learns his lesson. We’ll see how long it takes.”

 

“This is fucked, Dee.”

 

“Oh, I'm not denying that. But you know dear old Virge needs a hard hand to guide him.”

 

“IGUANA PENIS!”

 

“Oh, great. Remus is up. You’re dealing with him this time.”

 

“Fiiiine. Now, go eat breakfast. I know you didn't eat last night.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Remorse teased.

 

“I love you, my gloomy child.”

 

“I love you, too, Dee.”

 

“MICHELE PFEIFFER ON A POGO STICK!”

 

“Slightly less fond of that one.”

 

“Sounds like a you problem, peaaace.”

 

“Alright, Duke, bath time!”

 

“NEVER!”


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil sighed, patting his sides.

 

His secondary arms were wrapped tightly to his sides with ACE bandages. Over that he wore the tightest shirt he had and his baggiest hoodie, his old black one from before he became a light side.

 

“It'll do, I guess.”

 

The smudges under his eyes were coal black to hide the dots signifying his extra eyes that dotted his cheeks.

 

“I can do this… I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.”

 

“Virgil? Kiddo, you in there?”

 

“I can't do this.”

 

“Virge? Can I come in?”

 

“Uh, one sec!”

 

Virgil have himself one more once over and hurried to the door, keeping his sleeves over his hands. 

 

“Hey, Patt. What's up?”

 

“Virgil, you're okay!! Oh, I was so worried. There was this spider monster dressed like you and I thought he hurt you and-”

 

“Hey. Hey, it's alright. I'm fine, pops. Come on, let's go help Thomas finish breakfast.”

 

“Are you alright, Virgil? You sound out of breath.”

 

“I'm great, Patt. Don't worry.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“REMUS SANDERS, IF YOU SPLASH ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL TAN YOUR HIDE TO SUNDAY!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame @Tsoholiday on Tumblr for this, he loves giving me ideas on how to hurt the boys and is generally a wonderful enabler. Tell him hi, he's a rad artist


End file.
